Mr Brightside
by regalbabies
Summary: Canon Divergence of the episode Three Girls and a Moose. Jade has sex with Moose, and Beck has to deal with the complicated emotions he feels towards his friend and his ex. SEMI HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**_This is sort of a tester_** **_chapter, to see_** **_if people like this idea._** **_Hopefully you_** **_guys will!_**

* * *

(Prologue)

Beck looks down at his phone again before he sighs as slips his phone back into his back pocket.

No missed calls or texts from Moose.

He can't help but be worried. His Canadian friend should have been here by now.

Maybe he should go out and look for him. Or maybe the large teen is just taking a nap. Or went to get burgers.

That seems like something Moose would do.

Beck feels someone clapping his shoulder, and turns to see André standing there.

"You alright man?" The African American teen asks. "You've been in La-La Land for most of the night."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just worried about Moose, he should have been here by now," Beck mutters.

Andre looks around, as if he's just noticing that his best friend's other best friend isn't there. "How'd he say he was getting here?"

Beck thinks about it for a moment. Then it clicks. "He-He said that he was getting a ride with Jade," Beck turns on his heel, looking for his ex.

How had he not realized that she wasn't here?

He knows how. He hadn't allowed himself to think about her, not outside their circle of friends. Because if he starts thinking about her, he starts thinking about the bad times, and then the good times, and then he starts missing her, and then he starts kicking himself for fucking things up so royally.

So he doesn't think about her.

Hasn't noticed that she wasn't here until now, but now that he realizes that, and now that he knows that she was supposed to be giving Moose a ride, he can't help but feel...off.

"Have the girls talked to her?" Beck asks his friend, referring to Cat and Tori.

Andre shrugs. "Not that I know of," André tells him. When Beck tenses, Andre adds, "But I don't know man. Why don't you ask them?"

Beck nods. "Yeah, yeah I will."

Beck walks over to where Cat, Tori, and Robbie were, smiling tightly when he approaches them.

Tori grins at him at first only to furrow her brow when she sees the look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Have you talked to Jade?" Beck asks, ignoring Tori's question. "She's supposed to bring Moose but I haven't heard from either of them."

Tori shakes her head. "No, I haven't heard from her," the brunette turns toward Cat, "Cat have you?"

Cat shakes her head. "No, I haven't talked to her since waaaaayyy earlier. When we were fighting over Moose."

Tori turns back toward Beck. "Should we be worried? Jade doesn't seem like she takes rejection well?"

Beck snorts at Tori's loosely veiled suggestion. "No, I don't think she did anything to him," Beck says before he actually thinks about it.

Jade could have done something to him.

"Maybe I should call her," Beck says.

"Yeah, and I'll try to call her too," Tori suggests.

Beck gives Tori a smile in a appreciation before he pulls his phone out of his back pocket, dialing the number he had deleted but still knows by memory.

It rings three times, and then goes to voicemail.

She's avoiding him.

They've been good since the break up, but he's not surprised that she doesn't want to talk to him. He decides to leave her a voicemail, saying,

"Nothing major, just send me a text if Moose is with you."

He hangs up and turns toward Tori. "Did she answer you?" he wants to know.

The brunette shakes her head.

Beck looks back down at his phone.

He can't help that but feel...off. Like something is happening that shouldn't be.

* * *

Her nails are dig into his shoulders, her back bowing, her mouth forming an O as she lets out a silent scream as she comes.

Her hips fall still, but his keep going, pumping into her as he chases his own high, his lips latching onto her neck, nipping, sucking, and she knows she'll have a hickey tomorrow.

She should stop him, she doesn't want marks, doesn't want long lasting reminders of what she's doing.

But then he comes, she can tell by how he grips her hips roughly, bites down on her neck even rougher, and then it clicks, _really_ clicks.

Jade jut had sex with someone who isn't Beck.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Here's chapter one! Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks to those who reviewed and followed!_**

* * *

(1)

Beck is woken up by the sound of his RV door opening and shutting.

He grunts and turns on the light, seeing Moose walking into his RV and Beck narrows his eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Beck mumbles.

Moose should be in his parents house. There's more space there, there's barely even enough space for Beck by himself.

"It's late, I didn't want to wake your parents up," Moose tells his friends.

Beck shrugs, is about to go back to sleep when he realizes that Moose is back.

"Where the hell were you?" Beck asks.

He watches as the blond ten smiles before he shakes his head. "I just didn't want to go to Karaoke-Dokie after all."

Beck raises an eyebrow. "Really? You seemed pretty excited to go there."

Moose sits down on the couch, leaning back. "Yeah, but you know, things changed."

"Like what?" Beck wants to know.

Moose chews down on his bottom lip. "Uh, you know, I went to go get burgers at that In-And-Out place. With that brunette friend of yours. Jade."

Beck furrows his brow. "You and Jade? You guys spent time at In-And-Out?"

Moose nods as he pulls the shirt off his back. "Yeah. She's pretty cool too, you know, after she stops being so scary."

Beck watches as his friend walks across the room, and Beck furrows his brow even more when he notices something on Moose's back.

"Are those...are those scratches?" Beck asks, his throat constricting.

Moose whips around, his eyes widening as he mutters, "Shit," and scrambles to grab his shirt. "You, uh, you weren't supposed to see those."

"Why not?" Beck asks, and why the hell can he feel his heart beating in his throat.

"Because...," Moose sighs before he says, "Look man, don't freak out."

This isn't good.

He knows it isn't.

"Why-Why would I freak out?" Beck asks when he feels as if oxygen has returned to the room.

"Because she's your friend," Moose says.

And his ex, and the girl that he still loves, despite everything.

Beck hasn't told Moose that he and Jade dated, but he didn't think that they would ever do anything.

Jade is supposed to hate Canadians.

"What happened?" Beck wants to know, forcing himself to sound nonchalant.

Moose flops down on Beck's bed, a smile forming on his lips. "We hooked up."

Beck feels as if someone has punched him in the gut.

"It just happened dude, I mean, one second we were driving to that Karaoke-Dokie place and the next second we were making out and then the next second we were in her back seat and...well, you know."

Beck feels like he can't breath. He has no reason to feel this way, he (technically) broke up with Jade, he almost made out with Tori, he was pretty close to moving on.

But the traitorous voice in his head screams that he didn't make out with Tori, and he sure as hell wouldn't have slept with her.

"Is this weird?" Moose asks, taking him out of he thoughts. "Because I know that she's your friend and I'm your friend and your two friends having sex must be pretty weird."

He forces himself to shake his head. "It's, uh, it's cool."

"You sure?"

Beck doesn't nod, nor does he shake his head, but still he says, "It's fine."

It's not fine.

* * *

"So then I was like, Grandma, it's not a robot bunny, but she just kept screaming and running down the street. People were looking at us funny."

Beck gives André a tight smile. He knows that he should be paying attention to his friend, but right now all he can do is watch the school entrance, waiting for Jade to walk through.

"You alright dude?" André asks when he notices that Beck isn't paying him any mind.

Beck nods. "Yeah, of course I am."

"You sure? Because right now you have on your angry face."

Beck furrows his brow. He doesn't have an angry face. He tells his friend that too.

Andre waves his hand dismissively. "Of course you don't know your own angry face. You can't see it. But I'm your best friend and I know your angry face and this," he motions to his face, "is definitely it."

Beck is about to dispute his friend, but then Jade is walking into the school, coffee in hand (he expects nothing less) and is heading towards her locker.

"I gotta go," Beck tells André, not waiting for his reply before he makes his way over to Jade.

"What do you want Beck?" the brunette asks.

Beck moves closer so that he can talk lowly to her without her straining ether ears.

"We need to talk."

Jade furrows her brow as she opens her locker. "What could we possibly need to talk about?" Jade wants to know.

Beck shifts on his feet, reaching up and running the back of his neck. "Can we...can we go to the janitor's closet?"

Jade turns toward them then, her perfectly arched brow raising. "Why?"

Beck shrugs his shoulders as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "Can we just go please?"

Jade narrows her eyes as she looks him up and down, as if she's searching for something. She must find it, because she's sighing and slamming her locker shut.

"Fine," the teen girl says as she moves closet.

Beck follows her, and once they're in the room Jade turns toward him and looks at him expectantly as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade wants to know, and the way she says it, soft and concerned, it almost makes his heart ache.

Somehow, he's forgotten how caring Jade can be.

He pushes those thoughts away though. It's not the time for that.

"Moose told me what happened between the two of you," Beck says bluntly.

Jade tenses for a moment, but then she simply shrugs. "Okay, so what?"

Beck doesn't know what he was expecting her response to be, but this response, it makes him see red.

"So what?" he growls. "Jade, Moose is my fucking friend."

"Oh I'm sorry, did you think of me when you damn near made out with Tori?" Jade snaps, and Beck swears his heart falls out of his ass.

How does she know about that?

Jade smirks bitterly when she sees the shocked expression cross his face.

"Yeah, you thought I didn't know about that? You should learn how to turn of a webcam."

Beck shakes his head. "It's different and you know it. Tori and I didn't even kiss!"

"Because she stopped you," Jade snaps. "If it was up to you, you would have had your tongue down her throat!"

"So that's what this is? Revenge? I was going to kiss Tori so you go and have sex with my friend?"

Jade smirks, her brow arching as she says, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it took so long to update this! My summer has been SUPER busy, but hopefully I can update this more frequently!_**

* * *

(2)

Jade knows that being a bitch for the sake of being a bitch doesn't always have its rewards.

Like right now, Beck looks so hurt, so betrayed, that she actually thinks about apologizing.

But then she remembers that Beck tried to kiss Tori, that he hurt her, that he's the reason that they're not together anymore, and those thoughts of apologizing fly right out of the window.

"So you fucked Moose to hurt me?" Beck asks after a long moment of silence.

Jade rolls her eyes. "I wasn't actually thinking about you," Jade says, before she adds, "Hurting you was just an added bonus."

Beck grits his teeth, running his fingers through his hair. "You know, when people said that you were evil, I would just laugh it off. Because I knew that you weren't. At least I thought I knew that."

Jade shifts on her feet, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well then, I guess we were both wrong about each other."

Beck shoves his hands into his pocket. "Yeah, I guess so."

Beck feels like shit for the rest of the day, and when he goes home all he wants to do is flip down on his bed and take a nap. He pushes his door open, and is mutters, "Hey," towards Moose, who's sitting on his couch.

"Oh, hey dude," Moose says as he stands. "You didn't want to hang out or anything today did you?"

Beck flops down on his bed as he shakes his head.

"That's great, I'm gonna go out for a couple hours, I'll see you later," the blonde teen says, and before he walks out of the door Beck sit up and furrows his brow.

"Where are you going?"

Moose shrugs on his jacket. "Just gonna hang out with Jade."

That had Beck sitting up immediately.

"What do you mean you're hanging out with Jade?" Beck asks.

Moose furrows his brow at Beck's tone. "I mean I'm hanging out with Jade. What's the big deal?"

Beck shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. This all could have been avoided if he had just told Moose that Jade was his ex.

Well he was going to tell him now.

"Moose, you need to know something about Jade," Beck starts.

Moose raises an eyebrow as he shrugs on his jacket. "Dude, this this about what I told you last night?"

Beck sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yes but-"

Moose shakes his head. "You said it was cool!"

"It's not about me!" Beck snaps.

"Then who the hell is it about?" Moose snaps back. "You seem real upset that Jade and I are hanging out!"

"Because she's my ex!"

The room goes quiet.

Beck hadn't wanted to tell Moose like this, not during an argument, but at least he knows now.

Moose rubs the back of his neck. "Jade West is your ex?"

Beck nods.

"She's the girl that you used to tell me about all the time. The scary one that you knew you were going to marry one day?"

Beck shifts on his feet, remembering the many conversations in which he had told Moose that. "Yeah, that's her," he confirms. "Although, it's kinda clear that things changed."

Moose sits down on the couch. "So, um, do you want her back or something?"

The question makes Beck's palms sweat, even if the word no passes his lips.

Moose doesn't seem to think anything about it, seems to believe him, so he leans back against the couch and raises an eyebrow.

"So if you're okay with it, I can keep seeing Jade."

Beck shakes his head. He isn't okay with it. But he's the one that ended things between them, he's the one that should be okay with it.

"You're okay with it, right dude?" Moose asks.

No.

The word is on the tip of his tongue.

No.

He's about to say it, but Moose's phone starts ringing, and he pulls out his phone before smirking. "It's Jade, she's probably wondering where I am."

Beck rubs the back of his neck as he says, "Then you better get a move on."

Moose grins, clapping Beck's shoulder. "Thanks dude. You're the best."

Beck smiles at his friend as he walks out of the door. When Moose leaves, he sighs, his hand rubbing his forehead as he flops back against his bedX


	4. Chapter 3

**_Longest chapter yet! Note the rating change. There's a little bit of sexual activity in this chapter. Nothing too explicit though._**

* * *

(3)

"What's wrong with you?" André asks his friend as he plops down with him, handing him a beer. "You've been so...I don't know, down in the dumps."

Beck sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. "It's...its nothing."

"Dude, we've been friends for four years. You can tell me what's wrong."

Beck sighs as he looks around. They're at a party, well, a get together, and he knows that he's bringing the mood down, but he knows talking about it won't make him feel better.

So he shakes his head and gives him friend a smile. "No thanks Dre, I'm fine. Maybe later."

André sighs, shakes his head before he claps his friend on the shoulder. "You promise me you're gonna tell me later?"

"Yes yes, I'll tell you later. Promise," Beck says with a roll of his eyes.

André sighs as he stands and walks away, chasing after a pretty girl with a nice shaped body.

He should try to do the same.

He hadn't even attempted to move on from Jade since they broke up. Well, not since his little almost kiss with Tori. He was worried that Jade would see who he was dating and make the girl's life a living hell.

But now that she has Moose, maybe he shouldn't worry about that anymore.

He looks around the room, before his eyes land on a blonde in a short dress that barely covers her ass, her skin sun kissed and her breast large.

She looks like the complete opposite of Jade.

Perfect.

He takes another swig of his beer, and he stalks over to her. He runs his fingers over through his hair and the girl smiles.

Too easy.

He's not drunk.

Really, he's not.

He's just...a little tipsy.

The girl runs her hands up and down Beck's chest, laughing (she has a odd laugh, a sort of cackley thing) and flutter her lashes at him. It's almost comically easy to get her to agree to go upstairs with him, to find an empty room.

She's on him before he can even shut the door.

She has fast hands, this girl (he knows her name, truly he does, he just can't remember it right now) makes quick work of his shirt and her own, and wow, she does has great breasts.

Maybe this was a good idea, getting over Jade.

She had gotten over him pretty quickly.

And under his friend even quicker.

Why the hell is he even thinking about Jade when he has a hot girl in front of him, one who is more than willing to have sex with him?

He pushes thoughts of his ex out of his mind and forces himself to pay attention to the girl who's currently undoing his belt. She gets it undone, pops the button of his jean with one finger, and she's shoving down both his pants and his boxers.

Damn she moves fast. He hasn't even began to touch her yet.

But she doesn't seem to care. Her hand's around his cock, pumping him slowly. He's not hard, but how can he be when he can't stop thinking about Jade?

Or maybe he should start thinking about Jade.

He has to admit, it never took him long to get hard when he was with her. Maybe because she was his first.

Why the hell cant he stop thinking about her?

The girl is kissing his jaw and neck, her grip on his cock a little bit more firm. He tries to push the thought of Jade out of his mine, but the way she's kissing him, it makes him think of her because Jade used to kiss him this way, and he can't help but groan as he remembers how Jade would suck on the skin of his jaw, how her hand would scratch gently against his abdomen in a way that would make his belly clench.

It makes him harder, and that pleases the girl.

She's kissing downward, down his chest, abs, until she's on her knees before him, a smirk on her lips.

"You don't have to do this," Beck tells her, because he actually doesn't want this, no matter how hard he is.

The girl (what the hell is her name) smirks and licks the head of his dick, making him groan.

"I think you want me to do this," she says with a smirk.

He doesn't, truly he doesn't, because every time he closes his eyes he imagines Jade, and that's going down a rabbit hole that he's been fighting to crawl out of.

But she doesn't stop, kisses up and down the base of his shaft before she wraps her lips around him, and Beck eyes shut and his head falls back against the door (he didn't even know the door was there) and he finds himself thinking of Jade, her hand moving up and down his cock, her lips following, and her other hand fondling his balls.

His hands find the girl's hair, and it's not like Jade's not thick and silky between his fingers, and it makes his heart ache with want.

This isn't good.

This is actually bad.

Really bad.

Why can't he stop fucking thinking about her?

Jade said that she didn't think about him the entire time she was with Moose, so why the hell is he thinking of her?

About her wet, velvety mouth around his cock.

About her small, soft hand pumping him.

About her lips sucking at the skin of his balls.

About how she would look up at him with those crystal blue eyes with devilish look in her eye.

About the slight smirk on her lips.

Fuck.

Fucking hell.

These thoughts make his belly clench, a tight coil in his lower abdomen as his hand tighten in her hair.

He feels cheeks hollow, and shit, he comes with a groan, his hips jerking slightly as he rides out his orgasm.

He feels the girl remove her lips from him, and it's a moment before he hears the word, "Aubrey."

Beck opens his eyes, his brow furrowing. "What?"

"You said Jade, my name is Aubrey."

Beck swallows thickly as he looks down at the woman who has his cum leaking from the corner of his mouth.

He swallows thickly, runs his fingers through his hair, and motions toward his shirt toward the floor.

"Can I get that?"

* * *

"Can we watch something else please?" Jade's little brother Jasper asks.

"No! How are you gonna learn to act like a maniac if don't draw some inspiration?"

"I could always learn from you," Jasper replies cheekily, and she gifts him with a smack on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

Jade smirks as she grabs the bag of potato chips on the coffee table when she hears the doorbell. She shoves Jasper off the couch.

"Go get it."

Jasper grumbles as he stands, ""It could be a kidnapper."

"I hope it is," Jade replies easily as she munches on a chip.

Jade's only on the couch for a moment when she hears her brother shouting her name, telling her it's for her, and she groans as she stands.

"Who is it!?" she yells as she walks toward the door.

"Not a kidnapper."

Jade opens her mouth to make a comment at her smartass little brother, but she stops in her tracks.

"Hey," Beck says, his hands in his pocket, the hint of a smile on his lips seems sheepish.

Jade shifts in her red plaid and black shirt (she knows that it used to be Beck's but it's hers now) before she motioned back to the tv with her thumb.

"Go watch the movie dufus."

Jasper sticks his tongue out but goes without another word.

She sighs before she turns, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What're you doing here Beck?"

Beck looks around for a moment before he shrugs his shoulders. "Ya know, I don't really know. I was at this party and I-i just needed to leave. So I got in my truck and started driving and now I'm here."

"You're drunk," it's not a question, it's a statement. "You're drunk and you drove?"

"I'm not drunk, just slightly tipsy," Beck argues.

"You smell like a distillery," she grumbles.

Beck just hums in response.

Jade sighs as she looks back at her brother on the couch before she looks at her ex. She can't let him stand outside like that, not when he's drunk, no matter how much she wants to hate him.

She moves to the side, "Bring your ass in here, you're letting in cold air."


	5. Chapter 4

**_A quick update! Not the longest chapter but I think you guys should like it!_**

* * *

(4)

"So," Jade starts as she places a cup of coffee in front of her him, "who were you with?"

Beck tenses, immediately thinking back to Aubrey (he hates that he remembers her name now, when it doesn't matter), but Jade couldn't possibly know about that.

Could she?

Beck thinks about it, really thinks about it, and he decides that she could and his palms start to sweat.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You never party alone, so who were you with," Jade says with a roll of her eyes, as if he should know what she's referring to.

Beck lets out a sigh of relief as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, um, I was with André."

"Did you tell him you were leaving?" Jade wants to know.

Beck furrows his brow as he answers, "No." Why does it matter if he told André if he was leaving or not?

Jade rolls her eyes at him. "He could be worried about you," she says, almost as if she's chiding him. Beck watches as she pulls her PearPhone from her back pocket and taps away at the screen.

"I doubt he's worried about me, he met someone," Beck tells her.

"André always meets someone," Jade replies with a snort.

Beck smiles too.

That's true.

There's a silence after that, Jade staring anywhere but him and he just can't help himself but to look directly at her. He remembers that Moose said that he and Jade we'd hanging out today, and he wants to desperately to ask if she did anything with him so he can make his own mind feel better.

"Can you stop!?" Jade snaps, and Beck jumps, so lost in his thoughts that her loud voice startles him.

"What did I do!?"

"You keep...staring," Jade says as she moves a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's creepy."

"You used to like when I stared."

He doesn't know why he says it. He wishes he could take it back, especially when Jade's relaxed posture tenses.

"Yes well, that's when you were my boyfriend. You're not that anymore," Jade almost snaps.

"Is that what Moose is now? Your boyfriend?" Beck finds himself asking.

Jade crosses her arms across her chest. "Don't start."

"Why not?" Beck wants to know.

"Because I don't want to talk about him with you," Jade growls.

"Really? You don't want to hurt me anymore?" Beck says with raised eyebrow. "I'm shocked."

Jade rolls her eyes and she shakes her head. "Drink your coffee and show yourself out."

She moves out of the kitchen without another word.

Beck rubs his forehead, gripping the mug in his hand and gritting his teeth.

Why the hell did he have to go and ruin it? He wants to be Jade's friend, wants some sort of normal friendship between them, but they were together for so long he doesn't know how to be...not her boyfriend.

He goes and pours the coffee out into the sink before he moves to the living room, going to apologize to Jade, but she's not there.

"Where'd your sister go?" Beck asks her little brother.

"She said she needed a shower," Jasper says, not looking up from the game he as playing in his hands.

"Oh."

He should leave, he knows that's probably why Jade went upstairs, because she assumed he would be gone by the time she came back down.

He should leave, but he doesn't. Instead, he plops down on the couch beside Jasper.

"What're you playing?" Beck asks the ten year old.

"A game."

"What kind of game?"

"The simulation kind."

Beck rolls his eyes. Jasper's a West alight, through and through.

They don't talk after that, Jasper plays his game and Beck stares aimlessly at the TV for god knows how long.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

Beck jumps and turns to see a freshly showered Jade, makeup free, in nothing but a tank top and plaid pajama pants.

Beck is struck by her beauty.

He has always known that Jade is beautiful, but he hasn't seen her like this, natural and slightly unguarded, for so long that he feels as if he's forgotten.

The waves of her unstraightened and still slightly damp hair frame her face, her raven hair a stark contrast to her pale white skin, and her lips a full and pink.

And then he notices something while he was glancing at the column of her neck.

It's a blemish, purple and red, round and...it's a hickey.

He feels his heart clench, and he knows that she doesn't like marks so what the hell is that?

"Can I talk to you?" Beck finds himself asking.l, glancing down at her little before before he emphasizes, "Alone."

She doesn't want to, he can tell by the apprehension on her face, but she motions toward the kitchen anyway, but not without a scowl on her lips.

They don't say anything until they're in the kitchen, then Jade turns on her heel and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you get the hickey today or s that one of your reminders from the night before?"

Jade's eyes widen, a scoff leaving her lips as she crosses her arms across her chest. "You really brought me in here so you could harass me about a fucking hickey!?"

"You don't like them-"

"And!? What does the fact that I have a hickey have to do with you? Nothing!" Jade takes two steps, and then she's pressed up against him, her chest against his, her bare toes against the toe of his boot, "What I am and am not doing, who I am and am not screwing is none of your damn business. Not anymore."

She starts to move past him, but he doesn't let her. He grabs her arm, and Jade glowers, opens her mouth to say something, but he doesn't let her.

He can't help himself.

He presses his lips against hers.

* * *

 ** _Tell me what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_I'm on a roll with these updates lol. Here's the aftermath of that Bade kiss! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

(5)

He's missed this.

The feeling of having Jade in his arms, the feeling of having her lips on his.

He's missed having her.

He thought that she would have pushed him away by now, but she hasn't, quite the opposite in fact. Her arms have wrapped around his neck, her tongue licks at the seam of his lips until he opens his mouth wider for her and deepens the kiss.

Beck is almost certain that he's dreaming, but he's going to make the most out of this dream before he wakes up.

His hands circle her waist before they slide down, down, down, and cup her ass, pressing her closer to him and he heard the lightest moan leaving her throat and fuck, it makes him press her back into the counter and then he lifts her, her legs immediately spreading and wrapping around his waist.

Yeah, he has to be dreaming.

His lungs are burning for oxygen, but that means that he would take his lips away from hers, and he's not strong enough to do that. If this is the way he has to go, he'll die a happy man.

Jade is hot beneath his hands, her hips moving and rubbing herself against him and he groans, can feel himself getting hard, and they should stop, he knows they should, but damnit he doesn't want to.

But of course, the world doesn't care what he wants.

The kitchen door opens with a slam, and the loud voice of Jade little brother ringing through the air, "Jadey when are we-oh."

Jade jumps away from him as if she's been burned.

She runs her fingers through her hair, runs her fingers over her lips as she tries to smile at her brother but looks incredibly flustered.

"Jas, uh, can you give us a moment please?"

"So you can make out so more?" the ten year old asks, scrunching up his nose.

"Shut up," Jade growls, and Beck swears that she gets even more red. "Just give me two minutes, okay?"

Jasper rolls his eyes but nod and heads out the door, telling her, "I'm counting the seconds," as he leaves.

As soon as he leaves, Beck feels this impending sense of doom, and is makes him run at the back of his neck nervously.

"Jade-" he starts, but she interrupts him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she growls, and Beck knew that she might be upset, was kind of expecting Jade to slap him, but it still slightly surprises him.

"Jade-"

"I don't want to hear it! I want you to leave," Jade says, and starts to move past him, but Beck is tired of letting her walk away from him.

"You can't blame this all on me. You kissed me back," Beck reminds her.

Jade scoffs, her tongue peeking out and wetting her lips as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course I did. I've missed you."

Beck is surprised that she would admit it. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, the words 'I've missed you too' forming in his brain and almost passing his lips but Jade keeps speaking,

"But you, you ended this. You decided that you didn't want this anymore. So you can't get upset when I decide to move on. And you don't get to kiss me because you're upset that I'm trying to move on."

Beck swallows the lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm sorry."

And he is. He didn't know what he was doing. He doesn't know why he's playing with his feelings and hers.

Jade doesn't seem to care about his apology though because she simply rolls her eyes. "Just leave Beck. I'm done."

He watches as she moves past him, and this time he lets her go.

* * *

It's a week before they speak again.

Jade's very good at avoiding people.

But try go to the same school, have the same circle of close knit friends, and they're bound to have to speak at some point.

Apparently that point is today.

They're in their acting class, Sikowitz rambling on about the future of coconuts when he announces, "Acting test! Get with a partner and write a script based on one of the most romantic works of literature in the history of the world! Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Oedipus-wait maybe not that one."

Beck wasn't sure who he was going to work with. Tori and André always worked together, and he know that Robbie probably wanted to work with Cat (when were those two gonna get together already?) so he was stuck looking around the class for some random partner.

But then, as people move around the classroom, Sikowitz hits a huge bell that he got installed a few weeks ago, making everyone jump.

"Did I say that you would be picking you're own partners? No I didn't. Because you're not."

There's disgruntled murmurs throughout the class.

"Oh well that's too bad!" Sikowitz yells before he pulls out a pen from his pocket and points to André, "You'll be working with Kayla," he says, pointing to a cute girl on the other side of the room before he points to Robbie, "You'll work with Diane, Beck you'll work with Jade, Tori you'll work with Cat-"

Beck doesn't hear any other pairs, because he's looking over at Jade (who's on the other side of the room) and she looks pissed.

Shit.

They'll just change partners.

Yeah, it's that simple.

Of course, Beck wants to talk to Jade, more than anything, but he knows that she wants nothing to do with him.

So he's left her alone.

At the end of class, he walks over to Sikowitz and sees Jade, Cat, and Tori doing the same.

"Sikowitz, I can't do this scene with Cat!" Tori exclaims.

"Yeah and I refuse to work with Beck."

Wow, straight to the point then.

"Then we should just switch partners," Tori offers. "I'll work with Beck and Jade can work with Cat."

Jade shrugs her shoulders. "I'd rather make out with Cat than Beck. And I'm sure Beck would love the opportunity to make out with Tori."

That makes Beck bristle. "Who said anything about making out?"

"ANYWAY," Jade exclaims, turning her body towards Sikowitz, "so I can work with Cat and Tori can work with Beck."

"That would seem to solve all your problems, wouldn't it?" Sikowitz asks and all four teens nods. "Well...that's too bad! Partnerships are final. So Tori, find a way to seem like you're in love with Cat. Jade, don't be such a gank."

Jade scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, because _I'm_ the problem," she mutters before she grabs her stuff and heads out the door.

Beck finds himself running after her.

"Jade! Wait!"

He swears she walks faster.

He has to break out in a near run to catch up to her. "Wait Jade I-" he licks his lips before he says, "I just want to say I'm sorry."

"You've said that before," Jade points out.

Beck nods. "Yeah well, I don't think my apology was too well received before."

Jade sighs, her arms crossing across her chest. "What do you want from me Beck?"

Beck runs his fingers through his hair. Truly, he doesn't know what he wants from Jade, doesn't know if he wants to be her friend or be back with her, doesn't know how to react in this situation he's never been in.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Jade isn't _just_ anyone, so he tells her, "I don't know."

Jade shakes her head, her lips curving in a way that's not quite a smile but doesn't qualify as a smirk either.

"Well when you figure it out, let me know."

And then she leaves him in the middle of the hallway, alone.


	7. Chapter 6

**_A short chapter, but it's one of my favorites. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

(6)

Beck watches Jade from the other side of the classroom.

He needs to talk to her.

It's been three days since they last spoke, and their project is in two days. No matter how much Jade may hate him, Beck knows that she'll hate an F more.

She's been avoiding him (she's very good at that), but he won't let her do that anymore.

When the bell sounds for them to head to their next class, Beck makes a beeline for the goth.

"Jade!"

She tenses as she slowly turns her body toward him. "What?"

"Our project is due in two days," he reminds her.

"I'm aware."

"Well are you aware that we haven't done anything?" Beck asks her. When she doesn't respond he sighs. "I know you hate me, and you have every right too, but I don't want a bad grade and neither do you. So...so I can meet you at your house or we can like, meet at a library or something-"

"I'll meet you at your RV later," Jade tells him before she grabs her bag and walks off.

He has to admit, that is something he was not _expecting_.

"Oh, uh, okay!"

* * *

Beck sits at his normal lunch table with his friend when he notices that Jade isn't there. He doesn't want to seem like he cares too much, but he does want to know.

He can use their projects. Yes, that's the perfect excuse.

"Have you guys seen Jade? We were supposed to talk about our project."

"Oh she went to In-and-Out for lunch," Cat tells him.

Why would she go to In-and-Out? She doesn't even eat their burgers.

He doesn't ask though, simply shrugs his shoulders and bites into his burrito, letting his thoughts of Jade run rampant.

When he gets home from school that day, Moose's things are packed up from him to leave. Beck can't believe that he's excited that his best friend is leaving. He just needs her thousands of miles away from Jade.

"Aye," Moose says with a smile. "Your parents are driving me to the airport."

Beck gives him a small smile. "Yeah. Uh, did you have fun while you were hear?" he asks, feeling nausea creep up his throat when Moose waggles his eyebrows.

"Yeah I had fun. It's been really cool here," Moose tells him before he adds, "Jade's been really cool too. Hanging out with her today-"

"You hung out with her today?" Beck interjects.

Moose nods with a slight smile. "Yeah. She's really cool Beck."

"I know that," Beck replies with a tight smile.

"You gonna drive with me to the airport?" Moose asks him.

Beck smiles before he nods. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

When Beck returns home, Jade is standing outside of his RV with a scowl on his lips. Shit.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jade growls when he gets closer to her.

"I went to see Moose off. It was his last day," he explains as he opens the door.

"I know that," he hears her comment and he can't help it, it jut slips.

"I know you know that."

He grits his teeth before he turns toward her. "Sorry."

"Whatever," Jade mutters as she throws her backpack on the floor.

Beck sits down on his bed and he sighs as he watches Jade move to the couch across from him, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he opens his book and clears his throat.

"So, uh, what literary work did you wanna do?" Beck asks. "And before you say The Scissoring, I don't really know how we can make that romantic."

Jade sighs as she looks up from her phone. "I don't know Beck. Why don't we just do Romeo and Juliet? We have the basics down already. You know, a romantic relationship that was doomed from the start."

Beck sighs as he leans back against his headboard, "Jade."

"What it's true. You're the perfect, handsome, popular guy, and I'm the weirdo girl. Those two don't mix. It's a wonder that we didn't end sooner."

"That's not why we broke up and you know it," Beck says firmly.

"Actually I don't know why we broke up because you ended things," Jade growls at him.

Beck sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He doesn't want to argue with her, he simply wants to do this project. But he also doesn't want her thinking that their personalities are the reason that they broke up.

"I-I felt like I couldn't talk to you anymore," Beck admits. "Even before, when we fought I felt like I could at least talk to you. But it got to a point where I felt like I couldn't. And you were always jealous-"

"Okay that's bullshit Beck. You would purposely make me jealous, or did you forget that little detail?" Jade snaps at him.

Beck growls low in this throat, mentally wishing that he didn't go down this road.

But he's never been one to back down from an argument with Jade, and he won't do so now, not when she's making their breakup all about him.

"Do you want to know why I made you jealous? Because I wanted to make sure you still cared!" Beck pauses, letting his words sink in before he asks his ex, "Out of the two years we were together, how many times did you tell me you loved me?"

Jade tenses. "You know I love-d you."

Beck notices Jade's stutter, but he decides not to point it out. He sticks to his point.

"Yeah, I know. But the only reason I know is because of how jealous you would get. So yes, sometimes I would push your buttons. But you would get jealous on your own too. I mean every incident with Tori-"

"That's a terrible example," Jade interjects. "You were going to kiss her."

"After we broke up," Beck reminds her.

"You kissed her on her first day!" Jade snaps.

"I have apologized for that a million times Jade."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt!"

Beck swallows thickly.

Jade shakes her head as she looks down at her phone. "Do you wanna know why I was so scared to tell you that I loved you?" Jade asks, her eyes finding his, and they're wet, her eyes, shining with tears. "Because I knew, I knew that you would get tired of me. I mean, it's only so long before before someone like you realizes that they deserve better than someone like me. So yes, maybe I held on too tight but that's only because I didn't want to loose you. But I did anyway."

Beck feels like complete and utter shit. He knew that Jade had insecurities, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, but he didn't understand why she was so insecure.

And apparently it was because she thought he was too good for her.

"Why didn't you just...talk to me?" Beck asks.

Jade rolls her eyes. "What good does talking do anyone? Especially when you know the inevitable."

"That wasn't the inevitable Jade," Beck tells her. She doesn't seem to believe him so he gets off his bed and inches toward her. "Jade you were my best friend, my favorite person. I loved everything about you. Even the things I didn't like, I loved simply because it was you. I hate this," he motions to the space between them, "I hate fighting like this. I want is to be friends. We were getting there, before..."

He trails off, but try both know what she's about to say.

Before she slept with Moose.

Beck sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I want to be your friend Jade," he admits before he says in a voice that's barely a whisper, "I've missed you too."

Jade just stares at him for a long moment. Then she swallows thickly and clears her throat.

"Okay."

Beck furrows his eyebrows. "Okay?"

Jade nods. "Okay."

Beck had never known a single word to make him so happy.

"I wasn't going to suggest The Scissoring. And I don't actually want to do Romeo and Juliet, it's over done and disgusting. I mean, why would a girl die for a guy?"

It takes Beck a moment for him to catch up, but when he does he nods, and moves back to his bed and grabs his book.

"Right. So, any suggestions?"


	8. Chapter 7

(7)

Beck is internally panicking.

He says internally because on the outside he's sure that he looks cool as a cucumber.

But he's freaking the hell out, because he can't find Jade.

They were supposed to practice this morning for their performance in Sikowitz's class, since they had only gotten in a couple hours of rehearsal the day before. He knows his lines, had been memorizing them yesterday throughout school, then with Jade, and again when Jade had left his RV.

They had both agreed to get one more rehearsal and he can't find her anywhere.

He sees Cat and Robbie near the Jewish boy's locker, and he makes his way over to them quickly.

Cat would know where she was, Cat is Jade's best friend.

"Hey Cat, Robbie, have you guys seen Jade around?"

Robbie shakes his head, but Cat doesn't move. Interesting.

"Cat if you know where she is you have to tell me," Beck tells her.

"I don't have to tell you," she responds.

Beck sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "You're right, you don't have to. But I would appreciate if you did. We were supposed to practice this morning but I can't find her anywhere and she's not answering my texts or calls-"

The bell rings.

The fucking bell rings and he has no idea where Jade is.

Fanfuckingtastic.

He runs his fingers through his hair roughly and walks toward his first period.

Which happened to be Sikowitz.

He pulled out his phone and texted angrily.

 _Jade where the hell are you?_

He stares at his phone as he walks into class, and he doesn't get a response. He sends her another text.

 _If this is some kind of weird way for getting me back for being a admitted jerk to you, this is so damn cruel_

 _I'm here stop texting me_

Beck feels his heart physically relax in his chest. And then he feels another surge of anger.

She seemed fine, why the hell wasn't she there this morning?

"Good morning my little kumquats," Sikowitz greets as he stands on the stage. He looks around the room before furrowing his brow. "Where is my resident gank?"

"I'm here," Jade huffs as she opens the door with a bang. "Sorry I'm late."

Beck watches as she plops down in a seat behind Cat. She looks...different some how. It seems like she has on less makeup. Or maybe it's just different. And she doesn't have her streaks in her hair today, it's simply a wavy sea of black.

He fishes out his phone and sends a message before he can talk himself out of it.

 _You ok?_

He gets a reply almost instantly.

 _Why wouldn't I be?_

 _You're not usually late_

She doesn't respond, and Beck turns to look at her. She looks annoyed, a scowl on her lips and her arms crossed across her chest.

Beck's taken out of his thoughts by Sikowitz talking.

"Now that everyone has graced us with their presence, let's get these acts started!"

* * *

"Thank you Cat and Tori for that beautiful rendition of Broke Back Mountain," Sikowitz says over the applause the two girls get for their performance.

Beck has to admit that it was good. Even Jade is clapping, although he knows if someone was to ask she would say that she's clapping for Cat.

Sikowitz stands on the stage before he looks at Beck, and then Jade, and back again.

"I believe you two," he points to the former couple, "have a performance for the class."

Beck nods as he looks over at Jade, who's running her fingers through her hair and walking toward the stage, as confident as ever.

He knows that he looks confident to his classmates, but he's actually really nervous.

One, because they barely got any rehearsal time in and he doesn't want the scene to be terrible (even though he knows that he and Jade are more than capable at being great actors and improving if needed) and two because, well, he and Jade have never acted opposite each other before.

Sikowitz doesn't let couples play opposite each other romantically, something about contaminating the purity of the act or something, and Beck and Jade aren't exactly friends now...

He feels as if it might be awkward.

Or he's going to make it awkward.

He clears his throat.

Jade furrows her brow at him. He turns away and turns his head toward Sikowitz.

"What romantic work of literature will you be giving a 21st century twist?"

"Captain Corelli's Mandolin by Louis de Bernières," Jade answers.

There's not a flicker of recognition in any of their classmates eyes.

Good.

He and Jade had hoped that many people hadn't known it, so they could have some freedom with their act.

Sikowitz motions to the stage. "Well, begin."

Beck turns toward her, and he sees the switch change. She's no longer Jade. She's Pelagia now.

And he's no longer Beck. He's Corelli.

She clears her throat and stares at Beck, her eyes full of love and adoration. He pushes his feelings away.

He takes a step toward her and recites, "When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision."

Jade raises an eyebrow, her eyes wide and slightly scared. "And what decision have you made?"

Her voice quivers, as if she's afraid that he's going to leave her.

Beck moves his hands into hers, intertwining their fingers. "You have to work out whether your roots are to become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement," Beck takes one hand from hers and moves his hands to her waist. "It is not the desire to make love every second of the day. It is not lying awake at night imagining that I is kissing every part of your body."

Jade blushes, her cheeks a rosy red, and her lips part in a slight gasp, and Beck moves one hand to cradle her cheek.

"No...don't blush. I am telling you some truths. For that is just being in love; which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over, when being in love has burned away.

Jade chuckles softly as she mumbles loudly enough for the class to hear, but it's gentle all the same. "That doesn't sound very exciting Corelli."

"Ah, but it is."

Jade chuckles softly, before she says, "Would you like to hear my idea of love Corelli?"

Beck licks his lips, his thumb running over the apple of his cheek. "Of course my love."

Jade licks her lips, her eyes falling down to his, like she wants to latch her lips onto his, before she looks back into his eyes. "I think those that truly love each other have roots that grow towards each other underground, and then, when the seasons have changed and all the blossoms have fallen from the branches, they find that they are one tree, not two."

Beck smiles softly, moving a strand of hair behind hear ear. "I guess we don't differ much in our ideas of love Pelagia."

"I guess we don't Corelli."

There's a moment where they just stare at each other, but then her eyes fall to his lips and he can't help himself, he leans forward and pressed his lips against hers.

It's softer than their kiss in her kitchen, but no less passionate, her hands winding up in his hair and his hand tighten its grip on her waist before her hand drops from his hair and gently pushes him away.

Sikowitz clears his throat, there's a slightly awkward tension in the room now. "That was great Jade and Beck. I could really feel the love and yearning."

Jade clears her throat before she says, "Yeah, well, Beck is a great actor."

* * *

 ** _I don't own Victorious or Captain Corelli's Mandolin. I just really like them both._**

 ** _There will be about three_** **_chapter left and they'll be_** **_long! Until next time!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! I know that it has been a**_ _ **long**_ _**time since I updated this one, but I wanted to give at least one update for the New Year. So happy 2017! I probably won't update this one much (since I don't even have much time to update Screwed) but I might give an update every few months or something And I know that I said there were only three chapters left, but I'm probably gonna be doing shorter chapter so I can update more often. Idk though. I'll work something out lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

(8)

" _Beck is a good actor."_

Beck doesn't know why Jade's words make him feel so...odd. He knows that he's a good actor, but he can't say that he was _just_ acting.

But he smiles at the words anyway before he goes and takes his seat across the room from her. He watches his classmates get up and perform, smiling and clapping politely every time they're done, before the bell rings, signalling the end of class.

He grabs his bag, slings it over his shoulder, and for some reason his eyes just can't help but find Jade, who's doing the same thing, chatting with Cat as she does.

"Hey Beck," he hears Tori call, and he turns toward the Latina, "Do you wanna come to Karaoke-Dokie with me and Andre?"

Beck starts to decline, but he knows if he does that means that he'll be eating lunch with just Cat, Robbie, and Jade. Cat and Robbie will occupy themselves, which means that he'll be stuck to make conversation with Jade.

Conversation that she won't want to have.

"Sure," he tells Tori with a smile.

Tori nods and say, "Cool," before turning telling Andre that he's said yes.

"Cool," Andre says before turning toward Robbie, who's approaching them. "Hey man, you wanna come?"

Beck kicks himself then. He should have asked Tori who was going before simply assuming that they had already asked everyone else.

Robbie looks at Cat, who's talking to Jade, before he turns back toward Andre. "Is Cat going?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked her yet," Andre says before he shouts for the redhead in question, "You wanna go to Karaoke-Dokie?"

"Oohhh I love Karaoke-Dokie!"

"Then yes I will go," Robbie says.

Jade shifts on her feet as she glares at Andre. "Sure, don't ask me."

"I was about to," he defends, raising his hands. "Jade, do you wanna go to Karaoke-Dokie?"

She looks at Andre before her eyes connect with Beck's. He doesn't know why, but the action makes him want to shiver.

She turns her head back towards Andre before she shakes her head. "No, I have, uh, stuff to do."

Car furrows her brow as she says, "You just said-"

Jade covers Cat's mouth with her hand before she whispers something into the shorter girl's ear that makes her squeal and her eyes go wide. Then she lets her go.

"Like I said, I have stuff to do."

She walks out of the classroom before another word can be uttered.

Beck sighs and rubs the back of his neck, before he inhales sharply tightens his grip on the strap of his backpack before he turns toward his friends. "I'll see you guys at Karaoke-Dokie."

He jogs out to the hallway, then to the common area, where he sees Jade heading toward her locker. "Jade," he calls out, and the raven haired stops, turns on her heel and arches a perfectly curved eyebrow.

He's surprised, but he's grateful.

He catches up to her running a hand through her hair. "Hey."

"What do you want Oliver?" she asks.

" _What do you want Oliver?" Jade asked as he plopped down beside her at the lunch table._

" _Can't a guy just sit?" Beck asks as he placed his tray down._

 _Jade glared at him. "There's a whole cafeteria of seats. Go sit in one of them."_

" _I want to sit at this one," Beck said with a shrug, picking up the apple and biting into it before he says, "With you."_

 _Jade was silent for a moment before she said, "If you're going to sit here, don't talk with your mouth full. It's seriously gross."_

 _Beck smiled._

" _On second thought, just don't talk to me period."_

 _Beck smiled even wider._

"You haven't called me Oliver since we were in the eighth grade," Beck remembers.

"You came after me so we could travel down memory lane?" Jade asks, unimpressed.

Beck shakes his head before he says, "If you wanted to come to Karaoke-Dokie, you should. Don't not come because of me."

"That's a double negative," Jade quips.

Beck rolls his eyes. "Jade."

Jade sighs before she shrugs her shoulders. "Don't worry Beckett, I'm not...not going out to Karaoke-Dokie because of you. I just don't want to go."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Beck, stop being annoying okay? I'm not avoiding you, I told you we were going to work on this friendship thing, and I meant it."

Beck smiles softly before he nods. "Yeah. I just...thought something might have been different because of the kiss-"

"The _stage_ kiss?" Jade asks, pointedly emphasizing the word 'stage'. "No nothing changed. We did what we had to do to get a good grade. Which I think we will, and if we don't, I'll shove a coconut up Sikowitz's ass."

Beck chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't think that will be necessary," he tells her.

"Well, you know, just a back up plan."

Beck chuckles again, before he shoves his hands into his pockets. "I think we did pretty good today," he pauses, rubbing the back of his neck before he says, "We're a pretty good team."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Don't get all mushy on me," she says, but Beck catches the small smile that painted her lips.

"I should get going."

Jade nods once. "You should."

Beck hesitates for a second, not wanting to leave just yet.

He doesn't think Jade wants to leave just yet either, because she just stands there, staring at him.

"I should get going before Feotus run out of all the burritos," Jade says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Right," Beck says with a nod. "And this time I should _actually_ get going," he says with a small smile.

Jade smirks. "See you later Beck."

"See you later Jade."


End file.
